cavestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Press
Presses (プレス Puresu) are stationary enemies that make recurring appearances throughout Cave Story. Appearance Presses are rectangle shaped and colored grey. Each of their corners is marked with a lighter shade of grey. There is an eye in the middle of each press that is closed when dormant and red when active. Two sets of light colored lines surround the eye on either side of its rectangle shape. Behavior Presses are enemies that remain at rest until the player moves Quote within their trajectory. They will be seen often at the topmost parts of some areas or resting on destructible blocks. Some face horizontally, particularly the ones at the Plantation. When Quote passes directly under a press, it will fall until it lands on the ground. As the press falls, its eye opens, closing once it hits the bottom. If Quote is underneath the press as soon as it lands, he dies instantly, having been dealt 127 HP worth of damage. This amount is equal to that of the damage taken from Death Spikes. Vulnerabilities Most presses can be killed, enduring damage equal to 32 HP before dying. However, they make a sort of growling sound when hit. They are vulnerable at any time, so long as the player can make successful hits without being hit by a press. On the ground, for instance, the player can move Quote under the press then immediately out of the way, forcing it to come down. When it lands on the ground, it can be killed without risking it landing on Quote. Presses can also be taken out from above with a weapon that can deal 32 HP in one hit, such as a max-charged Spur. They, like most enemies throughout Cave Story, leave behind weapon experience, health pickups or missile bundles upon death. Although Quote can be crushed when a press lands on him, presses do not deal damage if he makes contact with any other area. The player is able to use presses as boosts to reach higher, out-of-reach, ledges or areas. Locations Presses appear in six areas of Cave Story. * Bushlands - Presses can first be seen in Bushlands's Execution Chamber, but are prevented from falling down on Quote until the player destroys the two grey blocks directly below the sleeping presses. Quote must use the presses to reach the Life Capsule at the top of the building. * Sand Zone - Two presses appear atop a group of destructible blocks. Quote can shoot these blocks to receive some extra health pickups. * Egg Corridor? - Two presses make an appearance in Cthulhu's Abode after the Egg Corridor explosion. * Plantation - A large column of presses is encountered in the Plantation, preventing Quote from reaching the Last Cave without the building the rocket first. Unlike the presses in other locations, these enemies are positioned horizontally so that they close in on Quote from the left and right. They are also invincible and thus cannot be killed like regular presses. * Last Cave Hidden - A row of presses can be found in the last long passageway leading to the Balcony. * Blood Stained Sanctuary - Presses are seen at the start of the third room in the Blood Stained Sanctuary. See also * Heavy Press - The first boss in the Blood Stained Sanctuary; a larger version of the press capable of attacking Quote with lightning.